Ichigo's true path
by Altayrenius
Summary: After Byakuya deals the final attack on Ichigo, he meets his Zanpakuto spirits? What happens wen he nows the truth since the beginning? First fic! Future paring IchiRukia! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Ichigo Kurosaki was laying on the street in a pool of his own blood. He was steering at Byakuya Kuchiki, the brother of his friend Rukia Kuchiki, he came whith his lieutenant Renji Abarai to take her back to Seireitei to be punish. And he wasn't going to let it happen.

Or so he thought.

He was defeated easily by the Captain. And now he was there, in a pool of blood, watching as the took her away. He was so pathetic, laying there almost dead and worst of all he could not protect her.

As they walked into the senkaimon, Ichigo started to loos consciousness. He could not protect her he was so useless.

 **"Why are you lying there King?", a voice ask.**

"You have not call our name yet", another voice stated.

Ichigo opened his eyes and found himself in a side way city, laying on a skyscraper. This place looked familiar to him but yet he has never been hear before. He looked around and found two figures standing side by side. Thy were the complete opposite of each other. The one to his right looked just like him, the only difference was that he was pale really pale and was dressed in white. The one to his left was an older looking man and was wearing black.

"Who are you?", Ichigo asked standing up. He looked at them whith a puzzled look.

They both looked at each other and answer, " We **are** your **power** "

 **"We are the blades you should be using", told the man to the right.**

"And the bow you should be shutting", seed the man to the right.

 **"We have been washing you and think you are ready"**

"Ready for what?", asked Ichigo

"To learn our name", seed the man to the left.

 **"Do you want to protect her?"**

"Yes, I want to protect every one close to me", responded Ichigo

"Then call us…", started the man on the left.

 **"Our name is…", said the man to the right .**

Back in the real world, all tree of the soul reapers were shocked, to say the list. The amount of spiritual pressure that the so thought deed man was giving out was enormous. They looked at him will he stood up and said the words.

"Cast of your fear…", started Ichigo as he grabbed the hilt of his broken sword with both hands.

"ZANGETSU!", shouted Ichigo to the heavens as blue energy so rounded him. Rukia fell to the ground will Renjiwas in one née and Byakuya was having a hard time staying on his feet.

Wen the energy disappeared, Ichigo was standing with two swords in hand. (*Think, Ichigo's new swords*)

He looked at the tree and smirk, " Ready for round two?"

 _ **That's it people, hope you enjoy and that you like it. It's my first fic so don't hate to much. Tell me wat you think. Reed and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey people! How are you all? Thanks for the support, and I hope to do this for a will. I know I have lots of spelling errors, but English is not my first language and I still have problems with spelling. Anyway, thanks for the support. On with the chapter!_**

Disclaimer: don't own bleach.

The tree shinigamis stud in shock at the sight in front of them. 'How? How does he have so much spiritual pressure? He is only a human that got his powers from Rukia, he should not have any powers of his own', though Byakuya as he steered at Ichigo.

All of a sudden, Ichigo disappeared from sight. Byakuya could barely dogged the attack to his right as a furious amount of slashes came at him.

But, it was nothing. Ichigo had power but he had no technic. His defense was sloppy and his attacks were poorly executed. Yet, he had the Captain baking up! His speed was incredible, and though his attacks were poorly executed, they had incredibly powerful.

Whit one more powerful slash at his opponent, Ichigo was able to breach the captains defense and land a hit on his chest. But, as Ichigo was going to go for the final attack, soddenly thousands of cherry blossoms appeared out of nowhere and attached Ichigo.

He fell to the ground unconscious, this time not getting back up. He had so many cuts in his body that even his shihakusho was almost nonexistent.

Rukia looked at Ichigo unconscious body for the second time that evening, and she could not take it! She hates seeing him get hurt, and yet there he was unconscious on the street, 'And it's my fault!' She started to cry and begged her brother not to kill him.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at Rukias request, 'Has she really fallen in love with this human? The human that took her powers?', Byakuya question. But could not duel in it any longer because he was loosing blood, and fast! The cut Ichigo gave him was dipper than he expected.

Byakuya turned around and said, " Renji grab Rukia we are living. With all of those wounds he's going to bleed to death."

Renji nodded and grabbed Rukia and they all past through the senkaimon. Little did they know that, two figures were approaching Ichigo wen thy left.

"May may, look at what we have here. He put up a better fight than I thought", the man in the straw hat said as he looked down at Ichigo.

"That he did", said the other person dress in a shinigami shihakusho, as he lend down and put Ichigo over his shoulder, " You fought well my son, but you need to get better." And with that they walked away.

 **Next morning**

Ichigo wakes up the next morning and notes that he has extra weight on his body. Wen he opened his eyes he sees a man on top of him.

Dead since…

" Oh, you're awake", the man said

" Like hell I am!", Ichigo replied, " Why are you on top of me!"

The man got up, ignoring Ichigo's question, and called, " Boss he's awake!"

Suddenly the door to the room slides open to revival a man wearing a straw hat, " Thank you Tesai, you can go"

The man now called Tesai, bows to his boss and levees the room.

"I'm glad to see your ok Ichigo, how are you filing?" Ask the man.

"I'm feeling fine, I'm guessing you helped me Urahara", responded Ichigo to the man now known as Urahara.

"Yes, we went and got you after the Captain took Rukia back to Seireitei", responds Urahara

will he gives Ichigo a cup of tea, which he takes giving him a "thanks" in the process.

Urahara was eying Ichigo, he knew the boy was powerful but not this powerful. He was able to hurt a Captain level shinigami, seconds after achieving shikai and had so much spiritual pressure. It was more power than even he was expecting. And he has not even started to scratch the pick of the iceberg! How much power Ichigo could have once he starts training frightened the shop owner a little.

"So, what now Ichigo?", asked Urahara braking the silence, " What will you do about Rukia?"

"I'm going to rescue her of course", responded Ichigo with determination in his eyes, " She gave me her powers so I could protect my family, she's in this mess because of me so I'm going to save her."

"If that's the case then you need to know the truth," stated Urahara, " The truth about your power"

Suddenly the door to the room opened again, but this time a person dressed in a shinigami shihakusho came in. And Ichigo eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Only one word could he think, and one word he said.

"DAD!"

 ** _Second chapter done! Again, thank you all for reeding! 70 views in one or two day! I was not expecting that! Anyway, thanks for reeding and reviewing. I'm probably going to do 1 or 2 chapters a week, 3 if I have time. Check my YouTube, Altayrenius Maximus, if I don't upload._**

 ** _Ill explain why there. R &R_**

 ** _Altayrenius, logging out!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey first chapter of the week, let's do this!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: don't own Bleach._**

"DAD!", Ichigo said looking at his father that was standing in the room. He was wearing a shinigami shihakusho with a Zanpakuto on his side. Isshin, wen he sees Ichigo's face, started to laugh. The shock look that Ichigo had was just to die for.

"Yes, son?", he asked innocently after he stopped laughing.

"Don't 'yes, son' me!", exclaimed Ichigo, " Explain!"

"Ok, ok I will just calmed down", said Isshin attempting to calm his son.

Wen Ichigo called down, Isshin started his explanation. About soul sosiety and how he was captain of squad 10 and about how he met his mother. Ichigo was even more shock, but did not know from what. His father was an ex shinigami captain, his Mother was a full blooded Quincy and he was a shinigami/ Quincy hybrid that apparently had a hollow in him. Ichigo took a while to process everything.

Wen he was done he looked at Isshin and asked," How did you regain your powers?"

"Wen you awoke your Zanpakuto, the chain that was connecting us broke and I regain my powers", Isshin explained.

Ichigo looked deep in thought, and how would blame him. He just found out that his parents were super powerful beings, and that he was a hybrid of the world most powerful beings.

"How did mom died?", Ichigo asked and Isshin looked at the floor and responded, "Some one or some thing, stole her Quincy powers. We don't know what."

Ichigo nodded his head, he understood that this was a hard topic for his father and dropped it. He looked at him and asked, "will you help me save her?"

"Yes and no", he said and Ichigo's eyes narrowed at his answer, "we will only help train you, but won't be going with you. I have to protect your sisters"

Ichigo nodded and accepted His treason. They stood up and all tree of them walked to Urahara's under ground training area.

"Oh who, would have thought that such a tremendous training ground excited underneath my humble shop", Urahara stetted covering his face with his fan.

"Not now Urahara", said Isshin and got a pound and a 'ungrateful Kurosaki' from the shop owner.

"Shall we begin?", asked Urahara bringing up his cane and hitting Ichigo in the head with it.

Ichigo's soul was separated from his body and stood in his shinigami form. Strapped to his back was a smaller version of his previous Zanpakuto and on his side a smaller version of the big one.

Isshin and Urahara stared at Ichigo's new shihakusho and thought it was impressive.(Think Ichigo's new clothes… Not good at describing clothe)

"Well, first things first, sit down and try to meditate", Isshin stated, "Try to enter your inner world"

Ichigo nodded and sat down, he started meditating and try to enter his inner world.

Soul Society Captain's Meeting

Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of squad 6, had finished giving his report to the Captain Commander. He was standing before him will the other 11 captains stood in two lines besides him.

"Is that all Captain Kuchiki?", asked the head captain.

Byakuya nodded and went to stand on his place.

"Rukia Kuchiki is to be kept at squad 6 prison until further notice", said captain Comander, " you are all dismissed." And they all left the room.

In squad 6 prison sat Rukia Kuchiki, sitting in the middle of her prison. She was thinking of her favorite carrot head. How he 'died' in the hands of her brother. She remembered Ichigo's unconscious body, and tears tarted to fall from her eyes. His body had so many deep wounds all over, he could not have survived, he was probably dead.

" Ichigo", she whisper as a tear landed on the floor.

Living Worldwide

Ichigo was meditating trying to enter his inner world. He had been at it for hours and still had no luck. Suddenly he felt himself go numb and wen he opened his eyes he stud in a side ways sky scrapper.

 **"Your back King",** he herd a voice say from behind him, he turned around and found his bleach version standing beside the old man.

"It's you two, Zangetsu", Ichigo said as he looked at them, "You know, it's going to be confusing if I call you both Zangetsu, so who wants a nickname?"

They both look at each other and the bleached Ichigo answer, **"I'll take it, call me Shiro, for that was the name of the hollow that attacked your mother."**

Ichigo nodded, happy to have that figured out. He looked at both of them and asked, "What do I do for training?"

 **"We'll first, we train you on how to wild us, so that you don't go into battle head first and get your ass kicked... Again", answer Shiro.**

"I will also be teaching you how to control your spirit energy, and to use some of your Quincy powers", responded Zangetsu.

Ichigo nodded but remembered somethings and asked, "What about Hollow abilities, dad did say I had a hollow within me?"

 **"You are not ready for that yet, plus a week is not enough time to teach you everything", Shiro stated, "plus, we will only be showing you the basics of your power. Without a good base early on your technique will never progress."**

"Ok then, let's do this", answer Ichigo with determination in his eyes.

 ** _Chapter 3 done, hope you like it. I will be uploading the next chapter on Saturday so look for it. If I don't, I'll upload a video on YouTube saying why, so remember Altayrenius Maximus._**

 ** _See you next time._**

 ** _Altayrenius, logging out!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi, how are you guy's? Hope everyone one is doing ok. Anyway, I'm back whit another chapter. Here are some responds to you guy's reviews:_**

 ** _sw8Rukia: There will be some Ichirukia moments will and after Ichigo saves Rukia, but not sure how I will make it happens._**

 ** _Harvesterofsoulr: Sorry if the last chapter seemed to rushed, I did not have that much time to write it. As for my grammar, I'm trying my best here and no English is not my native language._**

 ** _Now that that's out of the way, on whit the chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Don't own bleach!_**

It has been a week since Rukia was taken to Seireitei. It has been one week since Ichigo lost to Byakuya. It has been one week of just constant training for Ichigo. With the help of Zangetsu, Shiro, Isshin, and Urahara he has gotten stronger.

The first two days of his training Zangetsu or Zange, how Ichigo started to call him, taught him how to control his spiritual pressure. It took I'm half a day to learn how to make raishi balls without them blowing up in his face, but he got it down. By the end of the second day Ichigo had almost complete control of his spiritual.

Next came Shiro, he taught Ichigo the basic stances of the Zangetsu fighting styles. Learning dual wielding is not easy. It took Ichigo two days to learn the basic, and after that his form was a little of, but Shiro told him that it would get better with time.

Shiro, also taught Ichigo the getsuga tensho, Zangetsu's basic attack, it did not tack him long to learn the and be able to control it. It was easy thanks to Zange's training.

The last tree days were spend sparing with both Isshin and Urahara. It was a way for Ichigo to gain experience for his up coming battles. After all, he was going to be fighting against people that had decades of experience. He needed all the help he could get.

It is now the day, the day to go and rescue Rukia. Ichigo was standing in the middle of Urahara's training ground in front of the portal. He was reedy to leave wen he saw Urahara come in with two more people. Chad, his best friend, and Orihime, the girl that had a huge crush on him.

Now people thought that Ichigo was dense, but he is not, he knew that she had a crush on him, but he was not interested. He never saw her that way. He knew she was hot, I mean look at her, but he did not feel anything towards her except friendship.

Ichigo looked at them and was dumb struck. " What the hell are you two doing here?", Ichigo asked/shouted.

"We came to help", said a voice from behind him. He turned around to find Uryuu standing there.

"Uryuu?", Ichigo asked,"Ok, what are you doing here?"

"Like I said we are here to help", responded Uryuu

"But, you hate shinigamis", stated Ichigo

"I came to help you Ichigo, and that shinigami last time bested me in a fight", said Uryuu with anger at n his voice, " I want pay back "

"We are here to help too," said Orihime, " Rukia Is also our friend"

Chad just nodded, saying that he agreed whit Orihime.

Ichigo just looked at all of them and then at Urahara. His eyes said he wanted an explanation, but Urahara just shrugged it of and said, "It will be fine, they can take care of themselves"

"That's right, I trained them well", a new voice stated. Ichigo looked around and found Yoruichi in her cat form looking at him. " what?", she asked.

Ichigo was dumb struck but then shrugged it off. Whit all the things he learned this pass week, a talking cat seem normal to him.

"Alright, but be careful, and if somethings seems to dangerous, run", said Ichigo to his friends, seriousness could be heard in his voice."Got it?", he asked and they all nodded showing they understood.

"Before we go Kurosaki, I have somethings for you," said Uryuu reaching for something in his pocket. He took ounta Quincy cross and presented it to Ichigo.

"What is this?", asked Ichigo as he took the cross.

"It's a Quincy cross, were it with pride Kurosaki", stated Uryuu with a small smile. He had heard from Yoruichi about Ichigo parents. And, after taking to his father he found out that Ichigo was his cousin, and in Uryuu's book, family helps family.

Ichigo smiled and put on the cross in his left wrist. He channeled reishi into it and created a bow. Uryuu was impressed that Ichigo could make a bow on his first try, but then shrugged it of as a normal occurrence. You can't expect for Ichigo to be normal. We're normally, it would take a Quincy a few months to learn how to make a bow, Ichigo did it in five seconds. But, Ichigo is Ichigo I guess.

"Are you all ready?", asked Urahara

They all nodded and faced the portal. As soon as Urahara activated it they all jumped in. Ready to storm Seireitei and get Rukia back!

 ** _Fourth chapter done! What do you guy's think? Please review and give me suggestions to improve my writing._**

 ** _In a nother note, I need ideas for Ichigo's bankai since I don't know what to do whit it. So from today to next Saturday PM me your must have, the name of the bankai and what does it do. Then I will choose one._**

 ** _R &R_**

 ** _Altayrenius, logging out!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey people I'm back with a new chapter.**_

 _ **So there are a few thing I want to tell you guys so red the author not at the end.**_

 _ **Disclamer: I do not own bleach... I wish I could though.**_

Rukia was staring at nothing. She was broken. Ever since she came back, ever since she saw his dead body on the ground, she could not forget him. It pains her to remember, to remember all the good times they had together. And now his gone.

She did not want to believe it when the girls asked her if she liked him. She thought he was just another friend, someone like Renji that she loved as a brother.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Ever since that night, she can't forget about him, and to think he was now dead was killing her. She had cried for hours. Why did she not see it before now? Way was she so blind? It had to be her pride, her stupid pride, that's way she could not see it. Her love for the carrot-tope, but now she was to late. She could not tell him how she feels, and it was all her fault.

She was such a fool!

 **[Ichigo and the gang]**

After arriving in Seireitei, Ichigo and his friends met and fought against Jidambo and the captain of squad 3 Gin Ichimaru. After that little fight, they healed Jidambo from his wounds. Will that was happening they met a certain person called Ganju and his gang. After a really weird confrontation between him and Ichigo he left, and now our heroes are on their way to meet up with someone how can help them rescue Rukia.

"So Yoruichi how much longer until this Kukaku persons house?", asked Uryuu will adjusting his glasses.

Don't worry will now you'll know when we get there", responded said cat.

After some more walking and discussing, they got to the house of Kukaku. It was a traditional Japanese house with a big ass chimney and two hand like post holding a banner that reed 'Welcome to the Shiba House'.

Everyone looked with surprised until Ichigo spoke up snapping every one out of there trance, "Shiba house?"

"Yeah, welcome home Ichigo", responded the talking cat. Ichigo was wide eyes when he heard this, he was going to meet his family.

Once they entered they were greeted by two really muscular guys that lead them to the room of Kukaku. Once they entered they were greeted by a really busty woman.

"Hey, Kukaku, good to see you again", said Yoruichi, at this everyone was wide eyes looking at said woman. Ichigo was looking here up and down noting all the similarities they had.

"Good to see you to Yoruichi, its been a long time", responded Kukaku. Looking at the group she saw Ichigo staring at here, "What, like what you see?", she asked said boy took a step forward and extended his hand.

Kukaku looked at Ichigo's extended hand and took it, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki", he started looking at Kukaku strait in her eyes and continued, "Son of Isshin Shiba"

After this was said, Kukaku was wide eyes she looked at Yoruichi for confirmation and after getting a nod from said cat she smiled at Ichigo went to his side and put here right arm around his shoulders.

"Welcome home cousin its nice to meet you", said clinging on Ichigo ho had a small smile on his face. Kukaku looked at her servants and said, " Prepare a banquet and get my brother we are having a party tonight!"

Both men baud and left, after some time passed the door opened and in came a man all to familiar to Ichigo.

"You called sister?", asked Ganju wile entering the room when he looked at Ichigo they booth pointed at each other and yield

"IT'S YOU!"

 _ **Hey, guys and galls,**_

 _ **It's been a will I know, but I'm back and ready to write.**_

 _ **So reason way I have not been up dating is because, first school finals, then I got grounded, and finally a closed family member died, so yeah I haven't been in the best mood fore writing. But now I am, and I started a new Fic called 'The Golden Dragon', so to all you DBZ fans out there go cheek it out.**_

 _ **Thank you all for being so patient and hope you had a Happy new year, cant waited to see what 2016 brings my way.**_

 _ **Remember to reed, review and favored.**_

 _ **Stay awesome!**_

 _ **Altayrenious, login out!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I'm back baby!

Ichigo: Were the hell have you been!

Me: Now, now Ichigo put Zangetsu down, I have a really good explanation.

Ichigo: Well?

Me: Ohm… Writer block?

Ichigo: GETSUGA…

Me: Shit!

(Me running away from a really mad Ichigo)

Me running away: Chad! Uryuu! Help! Orihime, do the disclaimer!

Chad: Right

Uryuu: Ichigo, calm down! We need him to finish the story!

Orihime: Ohm… Ok Altayrenius-san doesn't own Bleach, Kubo-sama does.

Ichigo still chasing me: get back here!

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo cut another Hollow down with his sword. He was in a routine run with Rukia to kill off to purify some Hollows and help the sol they were after. He cut down another hollow when he heard a scream. When he turned around he saw Rukia in front of a hollow with the young sol they were helping behind her. They were surrounded on all sides in an alleyway. He ruche to them just as the hollow was about to hit Rukia and came between them. He got a hit in the back and fell to a nee.

"Ichigo" Rukia screamed his name in concern.

Ichigo just got up and sliced the hollows mask in half. He turns around and smirks at Rukia, "Whats wrong midget?"

Rukia let out a breath she did not know she was holding, then toke a mad face and screamed at Ichigo, "You idiot you could have gotten killed, you need to be more careful! Worry about yourself I can take care of myself!"

Ichigo just raced an eyebrow, "In your weak sate no you can't, until you get your powers back I have to protect you. Even if you had your powers, I would still protect you. Way? Because you have become someone impotent to me, and I will always protect you."

Rukia just looked up at Ichigo"s eyes and bush. In his eyes she saw the seriousness of his word. They were hard and serious but also soft and genteel. She could see the love in his eyes, love for here.

They started to get closer until they were inches apart. Ichigo closed his eyes and started to lined forward. Rukia was about to close her eyes when she saw a sword go throw Ichigo's chest.

She looked behind him to see her brother with his zanpakuto throw Ichigos chest. She saw as he fell to the ground, almost in slow motion.

"Ichigo!" she need by him to try and help him, but stop when he looked up at her. His eyes were emotionless, the eyes that one second ago she saw love in them know were two emotionless pools of chocolate brown.

"It's your fault, it's all your fault" exclaimed Ichigo before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell motionless.

"No! Ichigo!" she exclaimed as tears fell from her eyes. She looked up to see her brother raise his sword and bring it down upon her.

"No!" Rukia sat up in her bead looking around. Her eyes were wide with fear, her body was trembling and she was sweating profoundly.

"It was a dream, only a dream" she said to trying and comfort herself. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she once again cried herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo sat in front of Ganju at the table. After their little dispute, that they had to be separated with the efforts of Chad and Uryuu, he had been formally introduced to Ganju. When said Shinigami hater learned that Ichigo was his cousin, his personality did a one-eighty and became fast friends with Ichigo. They were all eating and chatting, all through the meal. When they finished eating, it was time to get down to business and they started talking about how they would enter Seireitei and find Rukia. Kukaku explained the function of the canon they were going to use and the history behind it, manly so that Ichigo could learn more of his family history.

The next day Ichigo and his friend, including Ganju, were ready to go and rescue Rukia. Ichigo was looking at his family's canon with determination, ready for the battle ahead. This was way he trained his ass off for a entire weak.

" _ **It's time King, ready to rescue your Queen"**_ asked Shiro in his mind.

Ichigo turnd red at his declaration and said "S-she is not my queen! Dam it Shiro, cant you give me a brake here. You've been calling her that since day one.

" _ **Well of course! She is your Queen, be truthful to yourself King. Way can't you admit that you love here."**_ Ichigo could just see the smirk on Shiros face as he said this, and became even redder.

" _Shiro, stop teasing Ichigo, its getting hot in here."_ Came Zange's voice, stating the climate change in Ichigo's inner world. _"besides, you can't do anything if he won't admitted to himself"_

"Zange, not you to" wined Ichigo to his second spirit.

" _ **Admitted King, you want to kiss her and then taker to your bedroom and…"**_ Shiro trailed off as he sent Ichigo some really, really detailed thought on what would happen.

Ichigo cut of the connection to his zanpakuto before he got even more red, right now he had a blush that could be seen a mile away.

In another universe, a certain Blue hair, white eyes girl, sneezed.

"You ok Ichigo?" asked a concerned Chad.

"Yeah, we ready to go?" he asked clearing his head.

When everyone nodded their heads he turned to Kukaku and said "Ready"

She nodded and they walked to the canon entranced.

 _ **Ok, so I'm going to end it here. Hi guys its been a will I know but im finaly out of school and in summer vacation (I finally graduated High School!) So expect more chapters. In reality School was the reason I could not write in so long, so yeah.**_

 _ **Remember to reed, review and favored.**_

 _ **And thanks for being patient and for your support!**_

 _ **Stay awesome!**_

 _ **Altayrenius, login out!**_


	7. Authors Note

**Hey people I'm here to tell you all that I got a Twitter account for Fan Fiction. You all that want to know how the chapter is coming along or just want to give me some ideas even just see things I tweet. Come along, that way I know more of what you guys want to read and probably take it for future use in new story. So, yeah, read reviews and all that good stuff,I'll see you in Twitter!**

 **Twitter:** home?login=1466143854779or Altayrenius1


End file.
